Loving Neighbors
by lilbombcherry
Summary: When Sakura moves to Konoha she meet he neighbor. He is no other than Kakashi. As they start getting to know each other maybe love will start to blossom, or it just might go down hill. This is my first fanfic. I suck at summaries so please give it a shot!


HI EVERYBODY this is my first fanfiction ever and I just hope that you love it. If you see any mistakes tell me I will improve and make this the best story that I can. Also if you think that I have to change how the characters are go ahead and tell me that's how I will be come a better writer. Please R&R!!! Thank-you!!!=*] Thank you for reading I hope that you enjoyed it!!!!

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

* * *

Sakura stared happily over the balcony of her brand new house. It's been a week since she arrived from Suna and was finished unpacking all of her things. She loved the sun but she thought that she was ready to move out and visit and explore other places. She was barely going to turn 19. She moved to Konoha the weather was just perfect and it followed the seasonal changes. Unlike Suna, that was in the desert and was hot all the time.

Sakura looked over to the house next door; she saw that the lawn needed to be cut. She thought that there was probably an old man living under that roof. Sakura loved old people she also was a medic back in Suna.

She quickly went back inside to bake some cookies. She was a good cook. Within an hour she had a lot of mess in her kitchen and three different kinds of cookies. After placing them in a basket with a ribbon on the side she went to change.

Sakura decided to wear a yellow sun dress with flowers at the bottom that went up to mid thigh. She put on some white flip flops and went into her bathroom to do her hair. Sakura look at her short pink hair didn't know what to do with it. She reached out to grab a yellow ribbon and a hair tie. She put her hair up in a pony tail and the she tied the ribbon over the pony tail to make it look as if the ribbon was holding her hair. Yet some strand still managed to get out.

She ran down the stair and grabbed her basket and keys. She stepped out of her house and locked up. She walked down to the house over. She noticed that the house look old and need to be clean. _Maybe the person can't do the daily chores?_ Sakura brushed the thought and made her way up the stair and on to the porch.

She looked of the door bell, but by looking at it; it was broken. She knocked three times and nothing happened. She knocked three more time and still nothing happened. She then knocked a little bit harder. A moment later she heard some one grumbling on the other side of the door.

The person unlocked the door, throw it open. Sakura slowly raised her eyes to look up at him. She stared at him. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants that hung low on his hips and he wasn't wearing any shirt and could see that he was in top shape. He had six pack that looked gorgeous on his moon like skin. Sakura's eyes slowly reached to his head and were shocked to see that he was wearing a mask and was wearing a head band over one of his eyes, and she looked at his hair it was silver or maybe grey.

The man stared at her thought that she was beautiful, and with that tiny dress she had on made her looked like an angel. Especially with the sun hitting her face from that angle.

The man said "Like what you see?"

_Like what I see of course this man is nothing but a Greek god. She thought!_

"I'm sorry for staring, I just came to give you these cookies, oh and I'm your new neighbor." Sakura gave a bright smile towards him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Hatake Kakashi, care if I asked for your name?"

Sakura blushed "I'm Haruno Sakura"

"What a lovely name you have; it fits you perfectly"

Sakura blushed even more with the Greek god making her feel so special. Kakashi had never thought that he was going to have this soothing feeling with a woman other than having sex with them. Yet she made him relaxed and at peace.

"Would you like to come in?" Kakashi asked

"Um I don't know?" Sakura replied. As she looked passed Kakashi and was nervous and had no clue on what to reply. She did and didn't want to go in. He looked like he was a man-whore, but she couldn't and wouldn't judge him by his looks.

"Its okay I won't bite unless you want me to." Kakashi joked with Sakura. She seemed to keep going to deeper shades of red.

"Ha ha ha ha, I think I um left some cookies in the oven."

She said not sounding very convincing but instead trying to convince herself. She quickly murmured a goodbye; and basically ran back to her house. She unlocked the door with a flick on the wrist and slammed the door shut once inside.

_Why did he make me feel so nervous that's not like me at all!_

_**Because he thinks your amazingly hot and sexy. Girl did you not see the way that he was staring at you; it looked like he was about undress you and take right on the door way.**_

_Your kidding right, he… he was probably trying to make me feel welcomed into the neighborhood. Right?_

_**Sure if that's what you want to say. But what I saw was completely different.**_

_Well yeah because you like him._

_**SO! Yes I do.**_

Sakura went back to the kitchen trying to ignore her inner thoughts. She started cleaning the mess that she made and putting away things. She quickly decided to make a quick snack before she went to buy more groceries. She grabbed her purse and started heading out. Sakura started walking down Kakashi's house when he open the door and walked toward her.

"Sakura! Hey how are you?"

"I'm okay; what about you?"

"I'm great, I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Oh um…don't worry about it"

"So you live here with your family"

"No I live by myself, I just came from Suna"

Kakashi just nodded in response. When Sakura looked up and there was a two different ways she could go but she didn't know what way was to go to the market.

"Um Hatake-san, do you know were the market is at?"

"Yes I do know, just follow me, and please call me Kakashi, it makes me feel old"

"Well you do have grey hair." Sakura murmured

"Its not grey its silver." Kakashi quickly replied

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that please forgive me Hatake-san"

"Princess just call me Kakashi. And don't worry I'll forgive you everything."

Sakura blushes a deep red; and looks down at the road. They quickly make their way to the merchants and they start looking for their needs. When Sakura spotted the fruits she mad a quick dash to them. Sakura loved fruits with a passion.

Sakura grabbed a basket at the side of the table and started picking up fruit. Later when she had about five pounds of fruits she went up to the merchant to pay them. The man was about to receive the money when Kakashi gave the money to the man. Sakura looked dumbfound because of Kakashi's actions.

Kakashi thanked the merchant and grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her down the road.

"So what else do you need to buy?" Kakashi asked.

"Thank you for buying me the fruit but I can mange on my own." Sakura said proudly.

"I know just trying to be a gentleman, Princess."

Sakura spent the whole afternoon and almost evening with Kakashi. By the time they got back to Sakura's home it was about 4:40 in the evening. Sakura skipped on her lunch so she wanted to eat supper. She unlocked the door and stepped aside to allow Kakashi enter the house. She closed the door and motioned for Kakashi to follow her.

Inside the kitchen Kakashi placed all the bags and some baskets on the marble counter. Sakura looked over at him and gave him a warm and thankful smile that could have melted and cold hearted person.

"Thank you I really mean it you bought me everything I don't know what to say or what to do to repay you." Looked at Kakashi with those wonderful emerald eyes that can make you drown in them forever.

"Don't worry I was glad that I could help you Princess."

"Will you stop calling me that I'm not a Princess" She looked down with embarrassment. She turns toward the bags and started unpacking most of the food into the refrigerator. And some in the cabinets that were around the kitchen.

"Well then Sakura thank you for allowing me to accompany you it was very refreshing. I'll be heading back home, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call me, okay." Kakashi slowly walked towards the door when Sakura pull on his arm; as if she was a lost child and needed to be protected.

"Yes can I help you? _Sakura"_

"Will you stay and have dinner with me. Please." Sakura looked up with pleading eyes. Kakashi looked down at her, and saw her begging with those big beautiful eyes that she had. He could tell that they would be full of disappointment he didn't stay with her.

"Of course I will." Kakashi said. And seeing her eyes shin brightly with happiness. Kakashi couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his mouth as he let Sakura lead him back into the kitchen. Kakashi wondered how this girl could, no young lady make him feel so complete and happy with in a few hour that they have spent that day.

Kakashi admired the way her ass looked in that short dress, as it road up her well shaped legs as she bend down to pick up the apron on the last drawer. She quickly tied it from the back and turned towards Kakashi.

"So what would you like to eat Kakashi?"

"Anything is fine with me."

"Oh okay, how about some dumpling with rice?"

"Sounds really good, can I help you prepare the food."

"Yeah sure, want to put on an apron?"

Kakashi nodded. Sakura gave Kakashi apron and started working and preparing the food. Sakura loved working next to him it was fun and relaxing. And Kakashi looked like he was enjoying himself. When they finished cooking Sakura went to set the table. Kakashi took all the food to the table.

* * *

THANK YOU this is just the first chapter. please review! thank you again, and with hope i will write more stories!=*]


End file.
